Loren's death
by forgotton-dreams
Summary: I had wondered what his death was like so made his P.O.V and this is my first. Loren and what happened to lead him to his end.


I wondered what had happened to Loren and thought it was weird how Neferet was going on about a war against the humans if another one of them died, then news of Loren's death........so this is my first fanfic I hope you like it. It is set from Loren's POV.

I heard her run away, then Neferet's joyous snicker. I groaned and gently pushed Neferet away from me, when really I wanted to shove her off and run to Zoey to explain. Right like she would believe me, but I had to let her know the truth, that I really did love her and yes Neferet did make me try to seduce her to get information. I had to play my part to Neferet and do as she say and let her have her way with me or else she would take it out on the one I really loved, which was Zoey. I quickly threw on my clothes and was nearly out of the room away from Neferet when her voice drifted to me filled with malice.  
"Why are you running after her?"  
I paused in the door way and turned where I saw Neferet was just behind me. She snaked her arms round me trying to intice me to stay.  
"You have to stay and finnish off what you started," she practically purred, her hands now traveling down my chest.  
I pulled her arms off me and went out the door quickly without a word to her. She will forgive me later if I tell her it was part of my plan to regain Zoey's trust and have her forgive me so that way we can still get information, than make love with her as would be her need but I will all the while be thinking of Zoey. My thoughts then turned to Erik and smiled as I remembered his reaction upon seeing us, then frowned knowing that it was Neferet's plan, she could have given us more time.  
I rounded the corner and passed Erik night himself looking pissed and regretful. I smirked at him in triumph.  
"Have you seen Zoey?" Erik frowned at me and carried on ignoring my question which had pleased me and made me chuckle. How could she have gone for that jealous boyfriend type? Or ex boyfriend as he now is.  
I got the image of Erik and Zoey locked in a passionate embrace when I had stumbled upon them, Erik turning into possessive jealous boyfriend mode and smiling maliciously at me. His words echoing over my mind "we're going out you know?"  
shes mine! I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"I'm glad I found you again Loren,"  
I was surprised to see Neferet standing before me her expression neutral, which makes it easier for her to go into her loving maternal act if we happened to pass by a student. I knew better, and so apparently did Zoey.  
"Walk with me where I shall discuss my future plans without the fear of students overhearing us."  
She started walking to the hidden door from the wall were we had found prof Nolan there dead. I fell in step beside her as we walked round, the breeze brushing her hair back back, beautiful but nothing compared to Zoey.....  
"So have you found her?"  
I shook my head not wanting to anserwe  
"So all I need now for my plan to be in action now is the death of another vampyre, then we can start that war against those pathetic humans, and destroy them once and for all."  
She shivered and I hugged her close to me playing my part as her consort, but tensed, as I thought about Zoey had been in my embrace and she felt loving and innocent, much better than Neferet. I knew she could feel the change in the way I held her.  
"You ok my love?"  
I fought the urge not to shudder as I could her that. I started rubbing her arms soothingly.  
she seemed to relax a bit and kissed me.  
"Zoey," oops! bad mistake calling Neferet zoey!  
I winced at my mistake and hoped she hadn't noticed it.  
The look of pure hatred let me know that she noticed and she was pissed.  
"Oh Loren I just figured out the rest of my plan," I stepped aside a bit so there was some space between us.  
"I was thinking about keeping you round as a toy for when I get bored when my new consort won't be around."  
new consort?  
I echoed my thoughts "new consort?"  
"Oh haven't I told you yet?" she looked at me in mock innocence and I felt a chill crawl down my spine.  
"you didn't think that I wouldn't catch on about your feeling for your little whore did you?"  
Her tone was now menacing which was like a slap to the face. I stepped back from her but she matched my step closing the distance between us a look of pure hatred and rage on her seemingly beautiful features.  
"To think that I could trust and even love you Loren," thats when the sharp pains started, from my abdomen, quick, sharp and extremely painful...............

I doubled over clutching my stomach which was in searing pain. Through the pain I saw Neferet Sneering down at me. Zoey! Zoey will be feeling this to!  
"You are a fool arn't you Loren? Thinking that you can hide your feelings for that ho You have made a very bad mistake!" I was crippled over in pain by this time, barely seeing Neferet's triumphant malice filled sneer.  
"Though I would be fooling myself if I said that I won't miss having you around, you have been quite...pleasurable to have around."  
She kissed me hard but with not trace of the passion that once had been there."  
I had half recovered and tried to get away from her, my efforts failing miserably.  
"How could you choose her over me Loren? After all those times in bed?" I grimaced recalling those times, not remembering as much fun and pleasure as she was.  
"It's not as if your not going to be any use to me now."  
She mused as if to herself.  
"You are still in my plan, the most vital part of my next step. Your death shall come to great use to me. The humans wont even see it coming."  
I saw a glimpse of regret in her now cold and motionless eyes staring at me. She was now sneering at me again.  
"I must say you are reacting to this than prof Nolan did, that withering piece of meat, begging me to let her live, though what use was she? She was only an actor, not a talent I have much use for and hardly helpful." The pain was still there and I wondered how much of it Zoey is taking. Our imprint wasn't the strong but still......  
"You should be thanking me, for foolishly sending you out to Zoey forcing you to try to seduce her not knowing that you were in love with her. You are lucky to have lived this long." I was now on the sidewalk doubled over in pain gasping.  
"Neferet."  
"So now your sorry aren't you? It's too late Loren!"  
She kneeled down beside me and kissed me again long and hard.  
Then I didn't feel a thing anymore. Blackness washed over me, then I was gone to the world. Though mentally I was still there watching her send my body to the same fate at which she did Nolan's and placed the paper with the quote on it which will give people more reason to believe it was the humans.  
I felt my eyes water as I thought about Zoey and how I wont be able to her, to hold, to hear her breathing, to spend the rest of my existence with.  
A tear glistened down.  
I felt Nolan's presence beside me, her head bowed. She then took my hand in hers and led me to where my soul is meant to rest.  
"Goodbye Zoey" I whispered my head turned to the house of night, the place where fate had brought her to me, then cruelly snatched her away again after giving me a tantalizing taste of something which will never be mine now. Though I shall always remain watching over her. Then Nolan and I walked into what was to be a new beginning.


End file.
